Family Matters
by StoryWriter88
Summary: Sequel to Rio 2. As Blu and Jewel begin to settle down after the loggers incident, they discover some surpising things about their family that will change their lives forever.
1. Mystery Bird

**? POV**

I rushed through the trees of the amazon the only thought in my head is "I have to find them"

I had been informed by some passing birds of a colony of Spix Macaws that had chosen to nest in the jungle and after hearing that I just had to find him

"Maybe they are there and maybe he is too" I thought to myself think about the last time I had seen either of them.

I felt my wings strain after hours of flying without rest and my body felt ready to collapse.

"I've got to make it" I said to myself even though I was close to collapsing

I felt the pain of my wing and the pounding in my head as I pushed on hoping that they would be there.

I then noticed a noticed something out of the corner of my eye fly overhead but before I could make it out my body gave out and as I slowly began to lose consciousness I could only of one thing.

"What's going to happen to me"

* * *

**Who do you think the mystery bird is? Leave a review with you guess**

**Also this story is a sequel to Rio 2 and a couple of other stories I haven't written yet.**


	2. Surprising Reunion

**Alright back to this story before I move onto my other one. Please don't forget to review thanks**

* * *

Another quiet and peaceful day in the Amazon. Not a single conflict or even an angry yell

and…

"**Tiago!"**

Okay maybe the description was a bit of an exaggeration but anyway

Flying through the trees was the one and only Tiago the youngest of Blu and Jewel's three kids. While in hot pursuit were his 2 older sisters Carla and Bia

"Tiago! Give me my book back right now" Bia shouted try to catch her pain in the neck brother

"Yeah and give my IPod back too!" Carla shouted as she flew after her younger siblings.

"Just because you're older does not make you the boss of me."Tiago shouted back.

"Argh why does he still act like a hatchling."Carla asked to no one in particular

"Well around the age we are, boys normally begin to act immature because of…" Bia started before she was interrupted.

"I asked for an simple answer not a lecture Bia." Carla responded as she came within sight of her brother.

"Ha! You guys are super slow." Tiago shouted. However the second he turned around he flew right into the back of another Spix Macaw.

"Ow that hurt." Tiago said as he looked up to see three adolescent Macaws looking at him

"Hey. You okay." one of them, a guy, asked. He had dark brown eyes and dark blue feathers.

"Yeah I'm okay" Tiago said as his sisters landed next to him.

"But you won't be after we're do with you" Carla said as she grabbed her IPod away from Tiago as Bia snached up her book

"I'm sorry about our brother. He never really thinks before doing anything." Bia said trying to apologize for her brothers actions.

"Hey. It's okay."Another guy Macaw said. He had brown-orange eyes and deep blue feathers

"Yeah as long as everyone's okay it's fine." The last on said. She had light blue feathers and greenish-turquoise eyes.

Carla was about to speak up when they heard their parents flying down next to them.

"The three of you know you should always tell one of us whenever you go out on your own." Jewel scolded.

"Well technicallyif Tiago had not taken our stuff this never would have happened"Bia said trying to life the blame from Carla and herself.

Well we'll talk about this later"Blu said before turning to the three Macaws. "Please forgive us. I'm sorry if…" Blu was about to say before his eyes opened in shock and he turned to Jewel

"Blu what's wrong with…" Jewel was about to say before her eyes opened in shock as well at the three birds.

"Um are you okay?" They all asked at once.

Blu and Jewel went up closer and began to look the three macaws over.

"No way Blu it can't be them" Jewel said while looking at her mate.

"Of course it is I'm sure of it" Blu said as he asked one question

"Grecia, Achez, Roma is that you?" Blu and Jewel both asked looking them in the eye

"Wait. How do you know our names? Who are…" the female Macaw said before her along with her sibling eyes widened as well.

"Wait, hold on. Mom Dad?" the three Macaws all stated at the same time.

"Wait! What!" Carla, Bia and Tiago all shouted at the same time.

* * *

**Cliffhanger well sort of. Anyways I got the idea after hearing about the whole speculation about Blu and Jewel having a first set of kids before Carla, Bia, and Tiago and them leaving the nest during Rio 2. Anyways please review my stories it actually means a lot to know people are reading my stories. Anyways see ya later.**


	3. Mystery Discovery

**I'm back and I will add another chapter to No escaping the past but I need to think of an idea for it. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

At the same time Eduardo and Roberto were flying around the borders making sure everything was okay and that no outsiders would get in without anyone noticing.

"Why do we have to do this anyway?With Blu so called "human friends" watching us it should be okay"Roberto said.

"We still need to keep our eyes out. Blu's friends may have helped us before but it doesn't mean we can kick our feet up and relax." Eduardo told him "Besides we need to keep our eyes out for any other Spix Macaws like those three birds we found yesterday.

"Good point but I keep think that those three we found yesterday look really familiar for some reason." Roberto told him.

"Now that you mention it they did look familiar but I can't remember who they looked like." Eduardo said " Anyways let's keep going."

The two continued their routine: Doing border patrol, meeting with the leaders of neighboring of tribes, and keeping the peace between his birds.

Just another day or so they thought.

As the two finished their duties they stopped to rest on a branch.

"Hey we should visit Blu, Ju-Ju and their kids."Roberto said as they prepared to leave

"Sure why not." Eduardo said. After the logging incident, he was more lenient and accepting of Blu and his human habits.

Just as the two were about to leave Roberto noticed something in the undergrowth. He flew over to get a closer look and realized it was a Spix Macaw.

"Hey Eduardo! Look what I found." Roberto shouted as Eduardo came.

"What is it?" He said before he saw the Macaw. She(they assumed it was a she because of her more slender body) had light blue, smooth, silky feathers with a lavender tint to her eyes and long eyelashes

"Whoa. Who is that?" Roberto asked as the strange macaw opened her eyes revealing that they were light green/turquoise.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She said looking at Roberto with curiosity.

"Oh um you are in the Amazon" Roberto said nervously while looking back at Eduardo who had a look of utter shock on his face.

"Hey Eddie you okay" Roberto asked as Eduardo began muttering to himself

"No no I thought she was… I can't be but it is. She" He stuttered.

"Wait you know her?" Roberto asked Eduardo.

"Yes I do Roberto. She is… She is… he stammered

"Yeah she is?"

She is...

* * *

**And another cliffhanger but you probably can tell who the Mystery Bird is. Don't worry I won't keep you guys in the dark for long in fact since tomorrow is Saturday I can upload another chapter tomorrow. So I guess I'll see you later. **


	4. Shocking Reunions

**I'm back and please review my stories.**

* * *

"She is my long lost mate." Eduardo said reluctantly.

"You mean that's Ju-Ju's mother? I thought you said she was dead?" Roberto responded in disbelief

"That's what I thought too." Eduardo said as he walked over to the macaw.

"Can I help you?" She asked a little intimidated by Eduardo.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Sapphire would it" Eduardo asked.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Sapphire asked backing away slowly.

"Wait you don't remember me?" Eduardo asked

"Um no. Why? Do I know you?" Sapphire responded.

Don't you remember our daughter Jewel? Who I named after you because both of you were the jewel of my life."

(Was Eduardo ever that romantic?) Roberto thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold before he flew away to tell Blu and Jewel the news.

Wait no one ever said that to me except…" Sapphire's eyes widened

"Eduardo is that you?"She asked

"Yes it is" Eduardo responded as his long lost mate wrapped her wings around him and cried.

" I thought I would never find you." She cried as Eduardo comforted her.

"Does that mean our precious Jewel is here too." She asked.

"Of course." Eduardo said "I'll take you to her right now if you want. "Just follow me."

Eduardo took off with his newly found mate following behind him excited to see her daughter.

* * *

"What!" Carla, Bia, and Tiago shouted as their parents hugged their older siblings.

"We thought we would never see you again." Jewel said breaking away.

"Yeah same here." Grecia said.

"Alright! What's going on?" Carla shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Carla!" Jewel shouted.

"Wait you know those three?" Achez asked looking at Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

"Oh right." Blu said, "This is Carla, Bia, and Tiago. They're well your younger siblings."

"Wait you had more kids? Wow you've been busy." Roma said. with grin that disappeared quickly after he saw the intimidating glare of his mother.

"Nice to meet you." Bia said as she flew forward.

"Likewise." Achez said as he stepped forward to meet his new little sister.

"Anyway how did you three…." Jewel started before Roberto landed in front of them.

"Isn't he one of the macaws who found us yesterday?" Roma asked his siblings who nodded.

"Beto what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"Ju-Ju it's your father."Roberto told her.

"What? Is he. .." Jewel started.

"Oh no. He's fine. It's more about what or more like who he found thats more important."Roberto responded, "Follow me."

The nine of them flew off to where all the other Spix Macaws had gathered.

"Aunt Mimi! What's wrong." Jewel asked her aunt who she found amidst the crowd of birds.

"Jewel. He found her." Mimi responded.

"Who?" Blu asked.

"Go and see" Mimi said.

As she pushed her way to the center of the crowd she heard little things like "No way it's her" and "I thought she was killed that night."

Jewel and the other eight made it to the center where they found Eduardo

"Daddy! What's wrong?" Jewel asked her tone soaked in concern.

"Well Jewel." Eduardo said nervously. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" Jewel asked

"Well, she's right over there." Eduardo said moving aside to reveal Sapphire who turned around at the same time with her eyes wide open.

"Wait who is that?" Jewel asked before the realization hit her like a Brazil nut on the head.

The two birds slowly moved toward each other before they both spoke

"Jewel?"

"Mom?"

'MOM!" Blu, Grecia, Achez, Roma, Carla, Bia, and Tiago all shouted at the same time, all of them in utter shock.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger, the third one in a row on just this story. Anyway RIO2lover100 for making the correct prediction of who our mystery bird is. Anyway I decide to finish this story before doing No Escaping The Past. Speaking of which, I've decided to do a sequel to both Family Matters and No Escaping The Past after I'm done both stories. Here's an extremely quick sneak peak.**

Nigel began dashing towards the rendezvous point but soon found himself lost.

As he was flying a quick dart of movement caught his eye and then another and another and another

"Who's out there?" Nigel shouted before the figure landed in the shadows and spoke

"I'm shocked Nigel. How do you not know me?" it said

"Who are you?" Nigel asked as the one emotion he had never felt before enter his very soul: Fear.

"You already know." It said as it stepped out of the shadows

Nigel's eyes widened as he recognized the bird. The same one responsible for all the suffering he went through over the last few years. The same one who destroys who he was. Fear was then replaced by a more familiar feeling: Fury. As he gazed at the figure only two words escaped from his beak.

"It's you!"

**And there's you sneak peek for my newest story: Perils of the Amazon.**

**But anyways until that story comes out please read and review all my existing ones including this one. If I get enough reviews, I'll show all of you another sneak peek for my new story. Anyways see you all later. **


	5. Meeting Sapphire

**I'm back to upload another chapter and because I can't think of anything else to say here is the chapter. Also keep you eyes peeled for short preview to my story in production: Peril of the Amazon and don't ever forget to review either.**

* * *

"Mom" Jewel said in shock

"Yes Jewel." Sapphire said as Jewel gave her mother the same hug she gave Eduardo when she realized he was alive.

"I thought I lost you that night."Sapphire said as she broke away and gazed at her daughter.

"I thought I lost you." Jewel said as a tear ran down her eye.

"I'm glad to see my little Jewel is okay" Sapphire said as she wiped the tear out her daughter's eye.

"Jewel. Are you okay" Blu asked as he walked over.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Jewel replied.

"Wait. Are you the mate that Eduardo was talking about." Sapphire asked. fixing her attention to Blu.

"Um yeah. I'm Blu um Madame." Blu said as he saw Eduardo give him a look that said "You'd better treat her like royalty or else."

'Oh no. Is Eddie making you say that?"Sapphire asked as she turned to her mate who pretended to be in a conversation with Roberto.

"What no it's just that um you're Jewel's mother and your also the um mate of our tribe's leader." Blu said nervously.

"No forget it. You're Jewel's mate so your like family." Sapphire said.

"Um okay." Blu said nervously.

"Mom, are you okay?" Roma asked as he flew over to his mother.

"Mom? You mean I'm a grandmother?" Sapphire asked as she flew over.

"Oh right. Mom these are our first set of kids, this is Grecia, Achez, and Roma" Jewel said showing her mother her first three kids.

"Wait! You had a first set of kids?" Eduardo asked as Blu nervously went to hide from the inevitably rage that he knew would spring from Eduardo.

"Oh yeah. Sorry dad I was going to tell you but I never really had time." Jewel responded.

("No wonder they looked so familiar.") Roberto thought to himself.

"Hey those are the birds who found us a few days ago." Achez said.

"Yeah kids this is Roberto and your grandfather Eduardo." Jewel said.

"Nice to meet you." the three said as they shook talons.

"Um dad. You can come out now." Tiago said he flew over to where his father was hiding.

"Um is it safe yet?" Blu asked as he came out of his hiding spot still nervous about what Eduardo would do to him after he found out about their first three kids.

"Yes dad. It's fine." Tiago said flying off.

Oh and Mom this is our second group of of kids, this is Carla, Bia, and Tiago." Jewel said.

"Nice to meet you Madame." Bia said smiling.

"Oh please you don't need to call me that." Sapphire said as she gave the three of them a bone crushing hug

"Okay but can you please let us go before we run out of air?" Carla asked as their grandmother let them go before hugging their older siblings.

"I'm sorry but the six of you are so adorable." Sapphire said letting them go.

"Well good to have you back Sapphire." Mimi said as she finally made her way over to where everyone was.

"Well it's nice to be reunited with my family Mimi." Sapphire said as she looked at Eduardo, Mimi, Blu, Jewel, and their six kids.

"Good. Now everyone lets celebrate the return of my beautiful mate!" Eduardo shouted to everyone as they prepared themselves as they sang Beautiful Creatures again only this time Blu ended up not looking stupid, managed paint himself in a way that didn't look like he slapped his face with make up, and managed to dance with and plant a flower on Jewel while Eduardo planted one on Sapphire's head.

Apart from Blu not messing up, the dance went the same as the one they did before only this time Eduardo and Sapphire were in the center. During the dance, Roberto flew over to Blu and Jewel who were dancing near the center with their six kids.

"See Blu I knew you could do dance it!" Roberto shouted.

"Oh Um Thanks." Blu said as Jewel continued to drag him along to the beat of the song.

* * *

Later that night after all the partying was over everyone returned to their own hollows. As Blu and Jewel smuggled down in Roberto's hollow their six kids went off to their own rooms (Roberto let their first set of kids stay in his nest too)

"I can't believe that my mother's alright after all these years.' Jewel said as she and Blu prepared to sleep.

"Yeah. That's great." Blu said in a kind of depressed tone that Jewel immediately noticed.

"Blu, what's wrong ?" Jewel asked.

"Nothing, it's just that seeing you with your mother made me wonder what happened to my parents." Blu said.

"Well do you remember anything about them?" Jewel asked concerned now. She knew Blu's parents was a pretty sensitive spot for him.

"Not really. All I remember is being found by Linda in a box one day." Blu said.

Well. We'll talk about this in the morning. Goodnight Blu." Jewel said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu said, "Oh Jewel."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Blu." Jewel said as the two fell asleep in each others wings.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please review and let me know**

**KXFanfictionist: I know and I'm sorry that there are a lot of new characters but more are going to appear later on as well.**

**Fanfiction guy: Don't worry I'll cover all that in later chapters.**

**Also a couple of things**

**-I know I haven't added Pedro, Nico, Raphael, Luiz, or any of the other non Spix Macaw characters in yet. It's just with all the OCs coming in, I haven't been able to find a spot to add them in yet but they will appear in the story eventually **

**-Does anyone else get the feeling that they just recycled Nigel's basic character design, modified it a bit, and used it to design Eduardo.**

**Also I'll be taking longer to upload chapters because of year end tests and right now I don't have another preview ready for Perils of the Amazon. Anyway I don't have anything else to say so I guess I'll see you a later. Goodbye.**


	6. Night Discussions

**I'm back. This chapter is a short one and is basically just a filler chapter to answer a few questions about my OC Sapphire but enjoy.**

* * *

After all the partying, Eduardo and Sapphire returned back to their hollow to relax.

"Oh!I forgot how fun it was." Sapphire said as she rested down in Eduardo's nest.

"Yeah. Um Sapphire can I ask you a question?" Eduardo asked nervously.

"Sure." Sapphire said as she settled down.

"What has happened to you over the years and how did you not recognize me when Roberto and I found you? He asked

"Wait that was Roberto with you?" Sapphire asked then continued, "But anyways After I was separated from all of you, I travelled throughout Brazil trying to locate you but to no avail. Then about 4-5 days ago I was flying through the Amazon when I found three birds: A Toco Toucan, a Red-Crested Cardinal, and a bottle cap wearing Yellow Canary who told about a group of Spix Macaws living in the Amazon. So I flew there but I was so exhausted I passed out."

"I also didn't recognize you after all you've changed so much." Sapphire said, "You used to be so laid back and romantic like how Roberto is now."

"Well that was then. Now I have a the whole tribe to care about." Eduardo said

"But you still need to loosen up. Right?" Sapphire said.

"Maybe."Eduardo responded.

"Now can I ask you a question?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure."

"What do you think of Jewel's mate Blu?"

Eduardo eyes widened he knew this question would be asked sooner or later but he thought that he would at least have time to to think of a good answer first.

"Well. What do you think of him?"He asked.

"Well I think he is quite the cute, handsome, sweet, and well-mannered bird." came her response.

"Well to be honest I wasn't a big fan of him at first"Eduardo said

"Why?"

"Because he's one of those "pet" birds. He was raised by a I first met him I thought he had just found Jewel and helped her get home not that he was her mate."

"Really because I heard he saved the forest from loggers." Sapphire said.

"Yes he did and I am grateful for that and for bringing our Jewel back but still I'm not he's ready to lead the tribe. He has trouble doing basic training let alone any real training ." Eduardo said.

"Well give him some time, after all look how bad you were when you first started training."Sapphire said

"I thought you said you wouldn't bring it up anymore." Eduardo said not wanting to remember the days where he was as bad as Blu or maybe even worse.

"Relax it's just the two of us here so no one will can hear us since no one wants to hear about the time when you were training and…"Sapphire started before her mate covered her mouth

"No do not bring it up." Eduardo said not wanting to hear of all his past mistakes.

"Don't worry Eddie I love you too much to bring it up."Sapphire said as she pecked his beak, "Anyways let's go to bed it's getting late.

"Alright." Eduardo said as the two birds snuggled together.

"Goodnight Eduardo." Sapphire said.

"Goodnight Sapphire."Eduardo said as the two of them shared their first kiss in years.

The two birds fell asleep, both of them happy that they were reunited with their significant other.

* * *

**And that's it. I'm finding it harder to find things to say so I'm just going to say goodbye right after I say this: Please keep reviewing okay thank you and goodbye.**


	7. New Story Preview

**A quick preview for my new story but if you don't care just skip to the next chapter but at least tell me how it is in a review.**

* * *

Bound up, Nigel and Blu were carried to a clearing where a makeshift stage was set up.

"Alright who is your boss?"Nigel demanded.

"Don't worry. You'll meet him right about now. One of the guards said the lights on the stage lit up and a bird's evil laughter made it's way into their heads.

"Wait.I know that voice." Nigel said as a the unseen bird spoke

"Twinkle Twinkle Cockatoo

What are you doing with this bird so blue

Are you ready to be in my presence

Now prepare for my grand entrance"

A dark figure of a bird then descended down but he remained hidden behind the curtain of leaves.

"Who are you?"Blu asked as another creepy rhyme drifted across the clearing.

"Are you kidding me little bird

My name everyone has heard

and you two are part of my little deal

but for now are you ready for the grand reveal"

The curtain then opened and the figure stepped out into the light.

* * *

**Okay there is your preview of my story in production. Please let me know what you think of it in a review please and goodbye.**


	8. Quick Talk

**I'm back. Before I get started I want to apologize for any missing words in my stories. For some reason my computer doesn't copy all the words over when I transfer my story to Fanfiction. Apart for that review and enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Grecia, Achez, Carla, and Bia woke to find a whole swarm of spiders dangling above them

Startled, the four bolted up in shock only to find Roma and Tiago laughing at them from outside.

"Hey little bro you know what the best part of a prank is apart from the victims reaction?" Roma asked.

"What?' Tiago asked.

"The getaway, now let's go!"Roma shouted as he and Tiago flew out of the hollow as their siblings shouted things like "You are so dead!" and "I'm going to kill you!"

"Do you think they also pranked…"Bia started before she heard her parents yell as well

"Roma, Tiago!"

"I'll take that as a yes."Bia said as her parents came out cover with mud.

"Have you four seen Roma and Tiago anywhere?" Jewel asked as she and Blu tried to get the mud out of each others feathers.

"Yeah they just flew out a second ago."Carla replied pointing her wing out to the entrance of the hollow.

"Well the two of them are going to get it when I find them but you four go have fun" Jewel said as she tried to slap some of the mud off Blu's back.

"Okay Mom." The four shouted as they left to go have fun.

"Why do Roma and Tiago have to have Jewel's wild personality?" Blu whispered to himself quietly but apparently not quietly enough.

"You know you really shouldn't blame me for the kid's personality." Jewel said walking over.

"Um no I wasn't blaming you it's just um um…"Blu stammered.

"You know, you're cute when you act so nervous."Jewel said as she rubbed her beak against his

"You know there is another thing our kids got from you." Blu said.

"What?"Jewe asked.

"Their good looks."Blu responded while rubbing his beak with hers.

"I think that came from both of us."Jewel said moving closer. She and Blu were about to kiss when…

"Um. Am I interrupting?"

The two looked over and saw Sapphire standing there watching them.

"Oh um Sapphire what brings you here?"Blu asked as he and Jewel broke away.

"I just want to talk to Blu if that's okay?"Sapphire asked

"Oh um okay." Blu said as he flew off after Sapphire who landed on a nearby branch.

"So um Madame what do you need to talk about."Blu asked nervously.

"Blu you don't need to call me Madame anymore, it makes me feel like an old bird." Sapphire responded "You can just call me Sapphire or mom if you want."

"Okay."Blu said still wary of Eduardo's mate.

"Is it true that you are a pet?" Sapphire.

"Oh um yes."Blu responded.

"Okay but how did you become a pet?"

"Well first I was more of a companion than a pet and second all I remember is being found in a box.

"Okay but how come you and Jewel came to the Amazon then?"

"Well we heard that there was a discovery of Spix Macaws in the forest so Jewel decided to come and find them."Blu responded

"Well I heard about you losing the match in the Pit of Doom." Sapphire said.

"Oh um I thought that was the Scarlet Macaw's side because one of them was blocking our goalie."

Okay then how come you decided to defend the forest from the loggers?"

"Well no matter what happens I can't abandon my own kind and just let them die."

"Well I guess I see why Jewel loves you so much." Sapphire said as she began to fly back to the hollow.

"Oh yeah one more thing Blu. Don't worry about Eduardo, he's really is grateful to you for saving the forest and bring Jewel back and don't worry about the training, he did far worse than you did when he was your age.

"Really what was he like?" Blu asked.

"I can't really tell you, he begged me not to."

"Wait begged?"

"He was desperate not to let anyone else know about it."Sapphire explained.

"Oh. Okay."Blu said as Jewel approached the two.

"So how was the talk?' She asked

"Oh it went okay."Sapphire said then whispered to her daughter "You got quite the catch Jewel."

"MOM!" Jewel shouted.

"I'm just saying. Anyway I'll see you later."Sapphire said before flying away.

Jewel walked inside where she noticed Blu in the middle of brushing. She sighed and grabbed the toothbrush out of his mouth

"Hey! I was using that." Blu shouted.

"Blu we're birds. We don't need have teeth remember"Jewel said.

"Oh yeah right. I just do it instinctively now after living with Linda for 15 years."

"Well it's okay Blu." Jewel said.

"Hey Jewel." Blu said smiling, "Do you know what I just realized after seeing your mother."

"What?"

"I finally figured out where you got your good looks from" Blu said.

"Oh Blu, you always know exactly what to say." Jewel said leaning forward

"Wait. Jewel we can't do it."

"Why not? The kids are out and we're alone for once."

"Yeah but what if Roberto or you dad comes in or…"Blu responded.

"You worry too much. Let me calm you down." Jewel said batting her eyelashes and walked over. The two birds then settled down as they prepared to do in a sense a natural thing for all living things.

* * *

**And that is all. This chapter was originally supposed to be the siblings bonding with each other but due to the length of this chapter I guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow. Anyway review and I will see you later. **


	9. Sibling Bonding

**I'm back. Before I get started I want to say that I want to add an image to my stories but for some reason it won't allow me to but don't let that stop you from reading the story.**

* * *

After their hilarious ambush on their siblings and parents, Roma and Tiago began to fly through the jungle continuing to laugh their heads off.

"Wow Roma! You sure know how to pull pranks."Tiago shouted as the two brothers flew through the trees.

"Yeah but we need to be careful before the party poopers or if mom catch us too."Roma told him.

"So what else do you want to do?"Tiago asked.

"Just wait and see."Roma said as the two flew off.

(4 hours later)

After spending the morning flying around, having races with the others bird kids, lilypad surfing, playing the the Pit of Doom, and of course the occasional prank on an unsuspecting macaw, the two landed on a branch near the river.

"Wow I never thought I could have all the fun!" Tiago shouted before adding, "Hey Roma it's kinda nice to have a brother I could have fun with. For as long as I know I grew up with my two sisters Carla and I was the only guy and not to mention the youngest too and because we didn't know about this place I never got to know my own kind outside my family."

"Well I was also the youngest out of my siblings before you were hatched but at least I had Achez even though he's too much of a "know it all" to have any fun with.

"Wow he sounds like Bia"Tiago said before continuing, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I think I know what you two should do now."came a very familiar voice.

"Mom."the two said as Jewel walked over to them.

"Someone still has to clean up the mess from your prank." Jewel said as she grabbed the two and dragged them back to their hollow.

* * *

After the ambush, Bia decided to go out and observe the various fauna of the amazon.

"Hey little sister."Achez said as he flew down to his sister, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just out here looking at the butterflies."Bia said

"Mind if I join you?"Achez asked as he walked over to his sister.

"Sure."Bia responded as a blue butterfly flew by.

"Wow is that a Morpho menelaus?" Achez asked as he flew over.

"Correct."Bia said, "They're also know as the…"

"The Blue Morpho Butterfly."The two said at the same time.

"Wow big brother, you know a lot about butterflies."Bia said.

"Well I spent a lot of time watching them and reading about them in Rio."Achez said.

'You know it's great to have a sibling who's interested in this kind of activity."Bia said, "Tiago was always too much of bird-brain to understand anything I said and Carla was always spending time with her music to watch with me and she never understood anything I said.

"Yeah it was the same for me, Grecia was always music obsessed and Roma was more interested in "living life to its fullest" so I spent a lot of time alone with my books."

"Well that's another thing we have in common little sister."Achez said as the two siblings flew off to find more things to discover and observe.

* * *

After the prank, Grecia and Carla went flying through the jungle.

"So what do you want to do little sister?"Grecia asked.

Carla didn't respond at first but she realized she was the younger sister.

"Sorry. I'm more used to Bia being called little sister.'

"That's okay."Grecia said as the two landed.

"Well I was going to help Nico and Pedro with their club."Carla said.

"Cool. Mind if I join you?" Grecia asked.

"Sure why not." Carla said.

"I take it you're quite a music fan?"Grecia said.

"Of course every bird is but still I was the only one who had an extremely deep love it. Tiago would spend his time goofing off and Bia would always have her beak buried in her book." "Yeah, I understand."Grecia said, "Roma was always a little immature and Achez was always a book bird but at least we have each other."

"Yeah right." Carla said as they arrived at Neo Paradise, Nico and Pedro's new club in the Amazon, named after their original club Paradise back in Rio which was now run by Mauro and Kipo and to a much less extent Tiny.

"Well if isn't the little princess of parties." Pedro said as he and Nico flew over.

"Hold up Pedro." Nico said as he flew over to Grecia, "Ain't she one of Blu and Jewel's first kids.

"Yeah great to see you Nico, Pedro."Grecia said.

"Well anyways are you two ready for the party of your lives."Pedro said as the four flew in.

After spending the day singing and dancing the two sister returned and caught up with Achez and Bia as they were flying home.

"Hey guys. How was your day?"Grecia asked as she and Carla flew over to them.

"Very insightful."Bia said, "How about you?"

"Um very um musical." Carla responded, "Hey have you guys seen Roma and Tiago?"

"No they're probably still pranking other birds." Achez said as he and his sisters reached their hollow and stepped in and found the troublemaking duo cleaning out their parents room.

"Let me guess, Mom caught you and dragged you back here to clean the mess?" Grecia said

"Yep pretty much." the two said as Blu and Jewel flew into the hollow.

"Oh hey kids how was your day?" Blu asked.

"Well it was the same as normal." The four said.

"How was your day?" Bia asked.

"Well I had to go through another one of Pop-Pop's training exercises."Blu said.

"Well when those two are done we can have dinner"Jewel said as Roma and Tiago continued cleaning.

After they were done, the eight of them had dinner and then settled down into their own lands of dreams waiting for what the next day would bring them.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's bad. I was sick when I was writing this but still review and I will see you all later bye.**


	10. Sensitive Talk

**Hey everyone I'm back and finally I'm going to upload this story but first a few of my responses to reviewers that reviewed on my other stories.**

**Our Three Little Miracles**

**FoxDemon1023: Yeah I know that birds are kinda gross looking once they hatch. It's just that there's a picture of Carla, Bia and Tiago on the Rio Wiki that shows them right after they hatch and it shows them with feathers so I thought I would just follow that picture.**

**Rio: Forgive me**

**FoxDemon1023 and Jeff117: Yeah I'm sorry I didn't put Fallout as complete. I was going to but I guess I forgot, so sorry about that.**

**Rio Judger: Just because a story doesn't stick to the movie doesn't mean it's going to suck or be bad and while I truly appreciate your honesty about my story, it kinda annoys me that you criticize other author's stories when you don't have any of your own. Plus this is fanFICTION, a place to spread your creative ideas around within reason, so just because a story doesn't "stick to the movie" or makes a character OOC (Out Of Character) does not always automatically make it a "bad" story. Also no author's stories here is "good" or "bad" (Unless they are copied from another author)they are are written to satisfy all of the different kinds of genres people like. Also everyone or mostly everyone works hard to think of ideas and and take time out of their lives to type them out so it's kinda a hard hit to your self-esteem and self-confidence as an author when another member who has no stories tell you it's bad or it sucks. That being said I know you were just viewing your honest opinion and I thank you for that and I know that you are trying point out any author you feel is disrespectful to other authors but you need to look at story from the author's point of view and how much they work on it. People need to stray away from the main storyline or else they boring. So yeah I'm sorry if I'm being rude to you I just thought you should read this and see what I think of your views for Rio stories. Hope you understand.**

**PS: At least tell me why the story is .**

**There we go. I did it, but I've typed too much. Enough blathering, here is what you came to see the new chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Roberto woke to see the sunlight stinging his eyes. He got up and realized that he had slept in. He couldn't believe it, it was the first time he had since he was a hatchling. He quickly got up and got ready knowing that Eduardo was going to give him a hard time for showing up late. As he prepared to leave he heard Blu and Jewel talking.

"Blu you don't need the toothbrush. I told you we don't have teeth."

"I know I was going to use to shine my beak before I see your father. You know to look my best."

"Okay one your beak is clean enough and besides it'll just get dirty once you start training and second you always look your best at least in my eyes."

"Okay you win I'll stop. Anyways see you later Jewel."

"Bye Blu."

Roberto couldn't help but feel envious. He thought about Blu and Jewel along with their six kids. He then thought about having his own mate and kids. He could just imagine coming home and having little macaws flock out of the various rooms and greet him along with a beautiful mate as well.

Almost every male bird in the tribe envied the suave and handsome Roberto. He was a girl macaw magnet, had the skill and personality of a loving mate, and had a singing voice so sweet it could resurrect dead plants and flowers, but he had a secret underneath his Fabio exterior other than his relationship with humans. He was in fact quite a lonely bird. His family had left to go explore Brazil and he of course longed for a mate like Jewel. He knew that she was Blu's and he heard that he even saved her life.

Roberto knew he couldn't compete against that especially since the thought of danger especially human related danger made his feather spike out and caused him to grab the nearest thing and blather out random things.

Of course there were dozens of birds who would kill to be his mate but none of them felt like the right mate.

"And Blu was jealous of me." He thought to himself as he flew off to meet Eduardo and Blu. Thankfully Sapphire was with him so he didn't get yelled at too much. He then watch as Blu tried to make it across the ring of caimans trying not to get eaten.

"Remind me Eddie, how is this supposed to help Blu?"Sapphire asked as she watched Blu. He had definitely made progress from when he started but there was no way he could be worse.

"It improves coordination and helps in case he ever can't fly and is surrounded by predators" Eduardo answered as Blu continued to flail around trying to avoid meeting a early end.

After 8 hours of intense, tortuous training, Blu was finally able rest and started snacking on some Brazil nuts. He had gotten used to the nuts and soon he learned how to crack them open with his beak. As he was eating, Jewel and Roberto joined him.

"So how did training go?" Jewel asked as she nuzzled her beak with Blu's. Blu could have sworn he saw Roberto's eye twitch when he nuzzled Jewel.

"Great but can I ask you a question or two?" Blu asked.

"Sure." Jewel said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Blu asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Jewel asked.

"Well after meeting your mom I thought that I might as well learn the rest of your family."

"Well to answer your question, I did have two sister but I haven't seen them in a long time." Jewel responded

"Well what about you Roberto?" Blu asked.

"Well my parents and my three sister are on a trip flying around Brazil and I lost my brother a long time ago."

"Well what happened to him?" Blu asked.

"It's not something I really like to talk about." Roberto responded.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Blu said feeling ashamed for bring up such a sensitive topic.

"So um Jewel how long have you and Roberto known each other?" Blu asked.

"We've known each other every since I hatched." Jewel said.

"So he's your best friend?" Blu asked then noticed Jewel's head drop a bit.

"I'm sorry Blu I have to go home before Roma and Tiago burn it down." Jewel said before flying back to Roberto's tree.

"What's wrong with Jewel?" Blu asked.

"It's about her best friend." Roberto said, "When they were still chicks, she lost her best friend and now it's a sensitive spot for her."

"Oh um right." Blu said as he felt even worse for making Jewel sad.

"Um Roberto um do you still have feelings for Jewel?" Blu asked.

"What no. Why do you ask." Roberto asked.

"Well you seemed to be pretty sensitive to me and Jewel pressing beaks." Blu said.

"Oh well you see. Watching you and Jewel together with your kids makes me kinda wish for my own family you know. I guess I'm a little envious of you Blu and I guess I just to see what having a family is like.

"Well don't worry you'll find that special someone." Blu said reassuring Roberto.

"Thanks Blu." Roberto said as the two flew back to Roberto's tree.

"One more thing." Blu said, "Why are you always so helpful and nice to me no matter what?"

"I don't know." Roberto said, "Something in my heart keeps telling my too."

The two arrived just as Jewel had managed to put Grecia, Achez, Roma, Carla, Bia, and Tiago to sleep.

As the two were about to go to sleep, Blu decided to apologize.

"Hey Jewel. Look I'm sorry for bring up your best friend." Blu said.

"It's alright Blu." Jewel said. as some tears flowed down her cheek, "It's just that I miss my friend a lot."

"Blu looked Jewel in the eye. Even when she was crying she still looked like the incarnation of beauty.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go to sleep I'm sure you'll feel better after a good night sleep.

"Okay. Goodnight Blu"

"Goodnight Jewel"

* * *

**So what did you think. Also should I **

** Jewel's sisters**

** Roberto's family**

** Jewel's best friend (The one that she lost)**

** of the above**

**Please leave a review with what you want to happen in this story. Thanks in advance and see you all later.**


	11. My Memories

**Hey everyone I'm back. This chapter won't be a long one since I'm tired and need some new ideas for my stories. So this essentially is a filler to introduce my new OCs or at least one of them so enjoy.**

**PS: Like I said before, the computer does not copy over all my words even if I highlight them all. So if you see a word or a letter in a word missing, you know why now.**

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

The thunder and lightning of tonight's storm made it had to focus but I somehow managed it.

The raindrops slid down my beak and the scar on my eye but I ignored the wet and cold and thought about the tribe I lost that one night.

The amount of smoke and fire was overwhelming and to make it worse I had lost track of two of kids in the carnage, but luckily I managed to find the rest of my family and escape to the farthest edges of Brazil to escape.

(I wonder how Eduardo is doing taking care of the tribe.) I thought knowing he lost his whole family except maybe his sister Mimi.

"Hey. Are you okay?" My mate asked as she walked over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered, "I'm just thinking about the tribe we lost so many years. Are the kids asleep?"

"Yes but they're adults now…"

"I told you we need to stick together until we find the tribe again."

"Well at least come in before you catch a cold." she said.

"Alright." I responded as I walked into our overnight hollow and prepared to sleep.

As I was going to sleep I thought about the last time I saw my old friend Eduardo.

**(Flashback)**

As the flames grew bigger and the stench of the smoke grew more and more unbearable, I rushed from hollow to hollow making sure everyone got to safety. I then ran into Eduardo, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"Eduardo you have to leave now!" I shouted.

"No I need to find Sapphire and the kids!" He shouted back.

"Get to safety. That's an order!" I shouted.

"But…" He stammered.

"No buts! Leave now or you'll die!" I shouted back, "And one more thing."

"What!"

"If I don't return to the tribe, I want you to take my place as leader!"

"What! You know I can't lead like you!"

"No one can lead exactly like another bird. Everyone has their own way of leading. Now go and take the tribe somewhere safe, somewhere that humans won't find.

"Yes of course." Eduardo said as he flew off

I flew back to my own hollow and to my horror found my mate and three of my kids stuck in it.

I knew I had to save them. I flew into the hollow at full force and ushered my family out, but just as I was going to fly out a burning twig fell and slashed my left eye. Despite the eye, I managed to escape and ever since we have been flying all over Brazil trying to locate out missing tribe.

The slash on my eye did heal but it left a scar across the left side of my face, but I'm lucky I still have full use of my eye.

I then learned that my two other kids went missing before the fire and I haven't seen them since.

I then realized just recently the only safe spot for our kind was in the Amazon, where there was little if any people. So the five of us flew as fast as we could and now we were only a few days flight away from the Amazon.

**(End of Flashback)**

As I was beginning to drift off to sleep, my only thought was the well-being of the tribe and my lost kids.

Eventually the temptation to sleep was too much and I slowly drifted off.

* * *

**So what do you think. I told you it was a short chapter so yeah hope you enjoyed. If you have any guesses to whom the bird is or it you have a suggestion please please PLEASE review or PM me. Thank you and goodbye. Oh one more thing, please don't review if you are going to complain about Rio or Rio 2. It's not that your opinions aren't important, I just want reviews on how good or bad my story is or it you have a guess or idea for me. Thank you for understanding and now goodbye for real. See you all later whenever I post a new chapter/story.**


	12. Shocking Confessions

**Hey everyone I'm back again and here is another story. Oh and please review on this story. I just need two or three so I know my stories are appreciated and that at least a few people like them.**

* * *

"Eduardo! Leave now!"

"If I don't return, I want you to lead the tribe!"

"Leave now or you'll die!"

"Eduardo, AVENGE ME!"

Eduardo woke up after another nightmare of him losing his former mentor and the true leader of the Spix macaw tribe. His tossing and turning however did not go unnoticed by his mate.

"Eduardo, what's wrong now?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing, just another nightmare about you know who." Eduardo responded.

"Oh. You know Eduardo it's not your fault about what happened to him." Sapphire said.

"I know but I still feel like I'm responsible for what happened to him." Eduardo said.

"Well let's get some sleep." Sapphire said as the two of them returned to their own world of dreams or at least Sapphire did.

(The Next Morning)

Roberto woke up, this time early in the morning, and prepared to leave to find Eduardo when Blu and Jewel came out of their room. Roberto then noticed that Blu was covered in webs.

"Should I even ask what happened?" Roberto said.

"I think you know." Jewel said as Blu tried to pull the webs off of him.

'Yeah but anyways I have to go." Roberto said as the three birds went their separate ways.

Later during the evening when the three returned they found Mimi waiting for them.

"Blu, Jewel, Roberto. Hurry up." Mimi said.

"What's going on?" Roberto asked.

"Eduardo's called a general meeting which means all of the us have to go.

"Wait what is a general meeting anyways?" Blu asked.

"It's when all of the macaws gather and debate a problem with tribe leader and the Council of Elders." Mimi expanded.

"The what?" Blu asked.

"They're a group of elder macaws that oversee tribal law and make sure the leader doesn't how should I say, let the power go to his head. Sorry we didn't mention it to you before but we just didn't want to overwhelm you." Jewel explained as her four out their six kids stepped out.

"Mom, Dad. Where are you going?" Carla asked.

"Me, your mother, Roberto and your great aunt Mimi need to go to a meeting so I need the four of you to behave while we're gone and make sure that Tiago and Roma don't set anymore traps." Blu said.

"Sure Dad you can count on us." Bia said as she and Achez began to look through Bia's amazon book.

Yeah we got this Dad. You just go to your meeting or whatever." Grecia said.

"Alright be good you four." Jewel said.

"We will." Achez said as the Blu and the others flew off.

After a few minutes of flight, the four reached a part of the jungle he had never seen before. It was an unusually large rock and it had a large cave through the center of it. Dozens of Spix macaws were flying in . As the four flew down the cave, they heard shouting coming from, what Blu assumed to be, the elders and Eduardo shouting at each other.

"Absurd!"

"Crazy!"

"You cannot be serious!"

Blu finally made into the council and was amazed. The council cave reminded him of the ancient roman senate he saw in books back in Minnesota. The were rings of rocks where hundreds of macaws were standing watching the argument. At the front there were stone spaces decorated with flowers, vines, and leaves. Occupying the spaces were twenty old macaws who Blu assumed were the Elders. All of them were watching Eduardo talking about whatever the problem was. Behind the Elders was a large throne like structure that sat unoccupied and behind it was a large waterfall, the water disappearing behind the rocks. The room was also full of fireflies resting in ledges, lighting up the whole room.

"Please. You must allow a searching mission." Eduardo begged.

"We said no. You know perfectly well, we will not gamble the lives of our birds just because you had a so called vision of our missing leader." One of the Elders said.

Eduardo was about to respond when Jewel, Blu, and Roberto flew over.

"Pardon me for interrupting but may I ask what are you talking about?" Blu asked as the hundreds of other macaws watched with equal interest.

"Well if it isn't the one who saved our homeland. I must commemorate your bravery. However if you must know, Eduardo believes that our leader Bolt is still alive and he wishes to search for him." Another Elder explained

"Okay but who is Bolt?" Blu asked however soon shut his beak when every other macaw except Jewel, Mimi, Eduardo, and Roberto gasped in shock. Jewel then quickly flew in to defend her mate.

"Please forgive Blu. He doesn't know a lot about the tribe itself." Jewel said as Blu breathed a sigh of relief that his mate was defending him.

"Bolt was the leader of the Blue Macaws until we lost him and his whole family that same night we lost Jewel, Sapphire and Roberto." Eduardo explained.

"And he is also my father." Roberto added.

"He is!" Blu shouted in shock, "I thought you said they were travelling?"

"Well I believe he is still flying in search of this place." Roberto said, "But the Elders believe he is gone."

"Wait. You said he was the leader. Isn't Eduardo the leader?" Blu asked.

Eduardo looked up at Blu and said " I have a confession Blu. I'm not really the spix macaw leader at least not the real one."

"What!" Blu shouted.

"Yes. I became the leader after Bolt disappeared. According to his will, he said I would take over if he was killed or something like that." Eduardo said.

"Back to the matter. Who would be stupid enough to approve a risky and potentially dangerous mission anyway even it was to look for our beloved leader." An Elder said.

"I believe I would." Said a voice behind them.

Everyone turned their heads around to see who it was and who they saw shocked everyone.

* * *

**And that is all. I hope you enjoyed. Also I will update Forgive Me soon. I just have a lack of ideas for the story and I just reached a climactic part in the story so I'll finish this part first. Also have you heard that Tracy Morgan (The voice actor for Luiz in Rio and Rio 2 if you didn't know) has been in critical condition after truck hit his limo. Let's all hope he'll be alright. So I hope you enjoy and please review. Goodbye.**


End file.
